Born to Make You Happy
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: Minto realizes her feelings towards Zakuro, but is too afraid to admit it to her because of the way Zakuro might react. Minto x Zakuro, Songfic Oneshot. Song 'Born to Make You Happy' by Britney Spears.


**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Britney Spears song "Born to Make You Happy." This will be told from Minto's POV (Point of view.)**

**Born to Make You Happy**

I yawned and sat up from my bed. I look at the clock beside me. It read 4:00 a.m. This is getting to be an issue. For the past week I have been having the exact same dream, waking up at this exact time, and then I couldn't fall back asleep again. I sighed, and then I got up from my bed and walked outside through the window like I always do.

Then, as if it were on queue, I hear a loud wolf howl. And I recognized that howl. That same wolf did the exact same length and tone of howl every night for the past week. And as soon as I come outside of my bedroom, that's when it starts. But that howl wasn't piercing. Even though it sounded like it came from somewhere nearby, the howl was made in a soft and gentle tone. It's strange. Don't wolves usually howl to send messages to their pack members or something like that? And by the way it sounds, it sounds like it's trying to tell a loved one something important. But that's just my theory.

I sigh again and close my window. I knew the noise from the wolf would still be able to reach the inside of my bedroom, but as soon as I shut my window the howling instantly stopped and it never started again. That same wolf did that every night. It almost seems like that wolf is trying to say something to me. But no, that couldn't be true; it's probably just an odd coincidence that it howls as soon as I come outside.

I close the curtains on my window and walk over to the bathroom. _God my hair is a mess._ I grab a hair brush and began to fix my dark-bluish-black hair that was spread out everywhere. Once I was done that, I put the brush down on the counter and examined myself closely in the mirror above the sink. My eyes were starting to turn red. This is really starting to get on my nerves. I can never fall asleep again after I wake up, and I don't want to risk the chance of Mother or Father or Onii-chan waking up. So what do I do? Go back on my bed, grab a magazine of Zakuro oneesama, and begin to read it, and soon I get lost in deep thought.

Of course, I go and do what I just said. Normally I usually get a little embarrassed and shy around Oneesama, but recently it has just been ridiculous. As soon as she walks over to me in the café, or anywhere for that matter, I try to look away or hide my face. As soon as she starts speaking or says my name, I start blushing a dark red. Luckily, she doesn't talk very much, especially to me. But now just looking at a picture of Zakuro makes me blush. But now, I'm just trying to avoid her. If we're working in the café, I'll _work_ by drinking my tea on the opposite side of the room. If we're fighting the aliens, I'll fight away from her. This dream has really got me going crazy.

The dream…oh God the dream. Even though it's so short, it's so hard to explain. I'm in it, Oneesama's in it…and I confess my love to her. She's about to say something back, but then the dream ends right there. I told you it was short. It's so embarrassing. Don't get me wrong, the dream is pleasant to have, but it's making me go crazy as soon as I wake up.

I've always thought I started to fall in love with Oneesama, but this dream confirmed it. But I'm still so confused. _I really want to tell her, but at the same time I don't want to tell her. How will she react if I tell her? Will she still think of me the same way, or differently? What about everyone else? Will they comfort me or shove me away if they find out I've turned into a lesbian?_ My head was full of these thoughts, and I kept on thinking them over and over again. No way in hell will I tell Mother or Father. They'll probably kick me out of my house if they find out I've turned dyke on them. I can feel tears start to form in my eyes.

I start to flip through the pages of the magazine. I stop at one the catches my eye (it has Zakuro in the most amazing dress I have ever seen) and I read its contents. After I finished, I just remembered something. _Oneesama has to go to Canada for a photo shoot tomorrow an hour after the café closes. If I don't tell her my feelings tomorrow at the café, I may never get another chance. __But I don't think I'm brave enough…._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few hours after I awoke came by slow, REALLY slow. My eyes were sore, and my cheeks were red from crying. I was so nervous, beyond nervous. I really don't think I can do this. When I first came downstairs I forgot to change out of my nightgown, and I was a complete mess. Mother asked me what was wrong, but I just ignored her and went back upstairs to change.

I arrived at the café an hour late. Luckily, Ryou was nice to me and didn't make me work overtime. He told me that in a sarcastic tone. He probably did because he knew I wouldn't work anyway, but I just nodded and took the seat at my table. Lettuce came over to me and served me some mint tea and asked, "Minto, are you okay? You look so tired."

"Yeah Minto. And you arrived later than I did," Ichigo added.

"No, I'm fine guys, really…" I watched as my leader and the porpoise shrugged it off and continued working at the café. There were no customers yet, but the tables were dirty with food and tea stains, and there were a number of broken plates on the floor. Soon after, I almost repeated the vase is a teapot scene, but I stopped myself before I grabbed the vase.

I let out a quiet sigh. I started looking at Zakuro, and she stared back at me a few seconds later. I quickly looked away and starting fiddling my hands with my teacup, blushing. _Okay, c'mon Minto. I need to tell Oneesama today, I need too! If I take too long, she'll be gone for a week and I'll probably die of frustration! Dammit, why is this so hard! …Probably because she'll kill me or treat me even worse than usual!_ It took a lot of effort to stop tears from forming in my eyes.

"Earth to Minto!" Ichigo said in my face. I gasp out in surprise and almost fall out of my chair. "Well, finally! That's like the third time I called out to you!" _Was I really that lost in thought?_ "Anyway, Shirogane says there's a meeting in the basement. So hurry up, let's go!" I feel her tug on my arm. I shrug her off and soon follow her down to the basement of the café.

Even before the meeting happened, I knew what it was going to be about: Mew Aqua. It always is. Keiichiro discovered where some new Mew Aqua might be, so we were ordered to go search in the area. Because of the way my emotions have been acting, when we got close I began to glow blue, and we found a small amount of Mew Aqua right after. I knew my friends were certainly worried about me now, but for some reason they didn't ask me about it. I was quite surprised to be honest; usually they were always noisy about peoples' feelings.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 7:00 p.m., and the café had closed only a few minutes ago. As soon as we were aloud to leave, I was the first one to bolt out the door. I could feel my friends worried eyes staring at me, but I didn't really care that much._ I'm such a coward! Why couldn't I say it to her! All I had to say was four simple words: "Oneesama, I love you." I hate my self! Why am I such a coward?!_ I continued to scream mentally at myself for acting so selfish and cowardly.

Damn my legs are sore. How long have I been running since I left the café? At least 15 minutes for sure. I took a few deep breaths and sat down on the grassy hill I was on. Normally I would have hated sitting on the grass since it tickles when they brush against my bare legs, but right now I didn't seem to mind it, and I completely forgot about it when I noticed I could see the Tokyo Airport perfectly from where I was sitting. I stare at it carefully watching people come and go, watching airplanes take off and land. A few minutes later I see a limo appear at the entrance of the airport. I choke down a sob and close my eyes tightly of sadness and anger. When I reopen them, the limo is gone.

45 minutes have passed and it has become dark outside; I still sat in the same spot looking at the airport. Finally, I notice that Zakuro's private jet began to move (I knew that's the plane she was on since that's the only private jet at the airport at that moment.) I watch it take off, and blinding tears began to form in my eyes. I knew she couldn't see me, but I silently waved good-bye to her anyway. "I'm so sorry Oneesama for acting so cowardly towards you." Then I suddenly opened my mouth and began to softly sing.

"**I'm sitting here alone up in my room**

**And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)**

**I'm looking at a picture in my hand**

**Trying my best to understand**

**I really wanna know what we did wrong**

**With the love that felt so strong**

**If only you were here tonight**

**I know that we could make it right**"

I honestly don't know why I starting to sing. I guess it was just an erg I had…

"**I don't know how to live without your love**

**I was born to make you happy**

**Cuz you're the only one within my heart**

**I was born to make you happy**

**Always and forever you and me**

**That's the way our life should be**

**I don't know how to live without your love**

**I was born to make you happy**"

I really do like this song. For some reason it has always reminded me of myself and Oneesama…

"**I know I've been a fool since you've been gone**

**I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)**

**Cuz livin in a dream of you and me**

**Is not the way my life should be**

**I don't wanna cry a tear for you**

**So forgive me if I do**

**If only you were here tonight**

**I know that we could make it right**"

I remember the time I did act like a fool when she was gone, back when she refused to join the team and I mistook a vase for a teapot…

"**I don't know how to live without your love**

**I was born to make you happy**

**Cuz you're the only one within my heart**

**I was born to make you happy**

**Always and forever you and me**

**That's the way our life should be**

**I don't know how to live without your love**

**I was born to make you happy**

**I'd do anything**

**I'd give you my world**

**I'd wait forever to be your girl**

**Just call out my name (just call out my name)**

**I will be there (and I will be there)**

**Just to show you how much I care**

**I was born to make you happy**"

It's true; I would do anything for her. I would wait until the end of time if I could be hers…I just care about her so much…

"**I don't know how to live without your love**

**I was born to make you happy**

**Cuz you're the only one within my heart**

**I was born to make you happy**

**Always and forever you and me**

**That's the way our life should be**

**I don't know how to live without your love**

**I was born to make you happy**

**I was born to make you happy**

**Always and forever you and me**

**That's the way our life should be**

**I don't know how to live without your love**

**I was born to make you happy**"

Now the tears spilled from my eyes. And I began to sob. "I'm so sorry Oneesama! I couldn't even say I love you to your face!" I suddenly hear footsteps behind me. I growl and disguise it as a sob knowing it was Ichigo. She was always looking out for me. She's probably going to say, _"Minto I was so worried; I've been looking for you everywhere!"_ or, _"Minto, are you okay? You're crying…"_ The figure sat down beside me. I turn my head to face them, and my eyes suddenly widen in shock and surprise. "Oneesama!" She looks at me emotionlessly, but somehow a small and incredible smile appears on her face. "But…how? You…didn't you just leave for Canada on an airplane?" I watch as she shakes her head. "But…you had to go there for an important photo shoot. Does your manager know?"

"I doubt it. I paid a fellow model $10000 to disguise them self as me and go take the photo shoot for me," She answered calmly.

"But why though? Why did you stay?" I asked her trying to push away my sobs.

"You looked like you had something on your mind today that was really bothering you. Let's just say I got worried and wanted to find out what it was…" I opened my mouth to speak, but she put a finger to my lips to silence me before I started. "…And lucky for me, I did find out…" My eyes widened. _Oh no…_

"W-Wait…y-you mean…" She slowly nodded. I buried my face in my hands to hide my crimson blush and humiliation. _She heard me sing! My idol heard me sing!! How embarrassing! How worse can it get for me?!!_

"…You have a beautiful singing voice Minto," She complemented. I looked back up at her. Our gaze locked for a moment before I broke it and looked away. I was still highly embarrassed, but her sweet complement made me feel better. And…hey…wait a minute…Zakuro just…_complemented_ me. No, it wasn't an insult, it was a _complement._ She **never** complements anybody. Something must be up. "…And I also heard what you said before and after you sang." I felt like someone just dropped a huge boulder on my head.

"Y-You mean…you know that I…" She simply nodded. I felt like I was going to die. I wanted to run away, run away fast, run away far. I just wanted to get away from Zakuro before I was embarrassed even more. I was about to get up and run, but I froze when I felt Zakuro firmly grabbed my wrist.

"Are you afraid Minto? Afraid at how I would react if I found out?" All I could do was shyly nod. My brain and muscles felt like they had shut down; if I tried to move, I probably wouldn't be able to. "Minto, if you thought that I didn't know that you loved me, you're truly crazy." I looked down sadly. _Am I really that readable?_ "But Minto, if you think I'm cruel enough to judge your personal feelings, then you're even crazier. You're my friend and teammate Minto, I wouldn't judge you in such harsh ways." She wiped my tears away, but I could still feel more coming. "Minto…do you remember that wolf that you heard howling before? Do you know what it said?"

"Oneesama, I don't even know which wolf it was let alone what it said; I can't speak wolf." _Wait...how did she know I heard a wolf howling?_ She started softly laughing. I couldn't believe it. _The_ Zakuro Fujiwara, cold as ice grey wolf model…was laughing. I wonder if I'm hallucinating, or maybe I died and went to heaven or something.

"Minto, you call yourself my biggest fan and you can't even tell it's me when I'm speaking to you?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. I suddenly gasped when I figured it out.

"Wait…that wolf howling, that was you?" She nodded with a smile. "Well, what did you say?" She hesitated, hesitated for a long time. And…something looks different about her now. Her face doesn't look cold anymore, it looks…warm, soft, and caring. Wait a minute…oh my god she's blushing! SHE'S BLUSHING!!! The next thing I knew was I was pulled into a soft embrace.

"I hope you can hear this, my cute little lorikeet. I love you Minto…. That's what I howled the past several nights." She whispered in my ear. My face must look like a tomato now. I can't believe she just said that. Oneesama said she loves me! A little chibi me is probably doing a little happy dance in my head right now.

"Oneesama!" I cried out as I buried my head in her chest. I cried hard, so hard that I don't think there was any liquid left in my body. I felt her rub her hand on my back to comfort me. There really was no use for it since these tears were of pure happiness, not of pain or sorrow, but I enjoyed her warm touch anyway. This was sooo going in my diary. Soon I wiped away my tears and pulled away from her slightly.

She slowly leaned in and then pressed her warm lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but I closed them as soon as I felt her hands around my waist. I smiled for the first time in seven days through the kiss, and then wrapped my hands around her neck, deepening the kiss. The kiss was so sweet and soft. No, no tongues were involved. I probably wouldn't have even been able to handle that either. Let's just say this was a perfect first kiss. We held it there for a few more seconds before pulling away. I let go of her neck, but she used her hands around my waist and pulled me close. Then I hear her repeat the last part of the song that I sang.

"**Always and forever you and me**

**That's the way our life should be**

**I don't know how to live without your love**

**I was born to make you happy**"

After that she stood up, me doing the same. She looked up at the moon that was shining in the night sky. "It's getting late. We should go." I look of disappointment crossed my features. "You can sleep over at my house if you want." My face brightened as I latched onto her arm cuddling close to her.

"I love you Oneesama."

She smiled down at me. "I love you too."

Sometimes your most embarrassing mistake, can lead to the greatest moment of your life.

**I had this story in my head for a few days now, so I decided to write it all out today. I took me about 4 hours or so to write. I'm not sure if it's that good though. Please review!**


End file.
